Michael Potter (OC) X FLEUR DELACOUR
by masterchocolate
Summary: Michael Potter is Harry's brother. What will he and Fleur get into?


HARRY POTTER OC OC X FLEUR DELACOUR

Michael Potter was Harry's older brother. He was 100 % veela and could change appearance at anytime like Tonks.  
During the Triwizard Harry,Michael,Hermione and Ron we're sitting at a table with the fellow Gryffindors, when a fellow veela entered the room. Michael immediately knew her height,weight,size, and every characteristic about her.  
Her name was Fleur Delacour, and her only 2 languages we're English and French, French being her main language.  
"Bonjour belle et Veela gar on!" yelled Michael. Michael got up and realized that she was talking to someone else.  
So he tapped her shoulder and she turned around. Michael smirking kissed her straight on her lips. She got tense as quick as a bullet. When Michael massaged her neck still kissing her she eased up. Michael stepped back resentfully.  
"You going to kiss back or is my tongue going to have to make you?" he asked with a smirk. "Bien s r, je vais embrasser dos quand vous me dites comment diable vous tes un Veela masculin." said Fleur. Michael made his hair jet black and his eyes emerald green. "Harry come over here!" Harry picking up his jaw from when it dropped rushed over to his brothers side.  
"This is my brother, our father was 75% veela and our mother was 25% veela." said Michael. " That would explain it." said Fleur with a slight accent. "This is how you kiss a girl Harry" whispered Michael as he pressed his lips against Fleurs. She immediately put pressure while looking like a tomato. Michael broke apart enough to say "We'll continue this later" he said with a smirk. Fleur just nodded. Everyone's jaw had dropped, until Draco Malfoy yelled with a smirk "Potter loves Fleur but she loves me more, I should know she is mine!". Fleur paled and shivered while Michael said "Sure says the 14 year old hormonal peice of Death Eater Crap! Did I also mention that I just kissed her and you fantasize about that you little pest?" taunted Michael.  
Fleur blushed harder than ever. "Potter detention for a month- " "Shutup Snivellus" screamed Michael. "That is enough Michael." said Dumbledore calmly.  
"My name is not SNIVELLUS you little PEST!" yelled Snivellus. (Authors note: :3) "SEVERUS THAT ENOUGH!" roared Dumbledore. Everyone was shocked,Dumbledore is usually calm.  
"Michael if you keep making disturbances you will have to be expelled, do you understand?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes Al- I mean Dumbledore" said Michael with a smirk. "Michael will have 10 detentions today" muttered Snape. "Will I Snivellus?" asked Michael. "Yes you will you ignorant peice of horse dung" said Snape. "Sure thing" said Michael.  
"Everyone go to your dorms now, the feast is over!" said Dumbledore grandly. Michael went up to his room and got his invisibility cloak, and apparated to the Beauxbatons carraige.  
'Didn't know I could apparate on Hogwarts grounds, huh the only explanation is i'm stronger than Dumbledore' thought Michael. CRACK! Michael appeared at the Beauxbatons carraige doorstep.  
Michael knocked on the door to reveal a very pretty French girl with blonde hair but it wasn't Fleur. Immediately he knew her name is Regine, she is 5'3 and 130 pounds, currently she speaks Dutch,French,English and German. "Hello Regine may I come in?" asked Michael in French. 'He must be a male veela since he knows my name even though I haven't said a word,  
he is sooo hot' thought Regine. "Come on in Michael" said Regine. Michael looked shocked though regained his cool composure. 'she must also be a veela, oh yes I feel her allure starting' thought Michael.  
As soon as he went in her allure hit him so hard he was nearly knocked back, though Michael gave her a jolt of his own with a smirk on his face. Her eyes we're glazed for a second before turning back to blue.  
"So your the only male veela in 10000 years hope you know that." said Regine. "So where do you need to go?" asked Regine. "To Fleur's room" said Michael with a grin. "So my best friends room?" asked Regine. "Yes" "Let me guide you then" "As you wish" Regine lead him down to her room. "Thanks" said Michael. 'Kiss her' his conscience said.  
His hormones got the best of him as he kissed her in the hallway. She practically melted into the kiss as soon as he pulled away. "Sorry, my hormones got the best of me, freaking instincts" he muttered.  
"It's 'ine 'chael." said Fleur. Michael jumped and nearly hit his head on the carraige ceiling. 'kiss her too michael' and he did kiss her. 'OHMYGOD SHE IS GOING TO SLAP ME' he thought. but she didn't.  
As soon as he pulled away regretfully he muttered "sorry" before nearly leaving. Regine and Fleur we're both holding him back. "Don't leave!" they said together before giggling.  
"Sis who is thi-" said Gabrielle before she saw Michael. Her baby blue eyes searched his peircing green eyes. "I know you your Harry Potter's brother!" she said loudly. Everyone was sleeping so they naturally yelled for Madame Maxime to come and shut Gabrielle up. Madame Maxime burst in her eyes widened at her 3 students and 1 Hogwarts child. "What are you doing?" she boomed.  
"Errrrrr" stuttered Michael before Gabrielle saved him. "He was delivering a broom for Fleur" said Gabrielle. "Oh okay,well hurry up then." said Madame Maxime. "Could I stay here?" asked Michael when Madam Maxime left "STAY IN MY ROOM" said Fleur nearly shouting "NO MINE" said Regine. Oh great he thought they fight over me. They settled it eventually, he stays in regine's tonight and Fleur's tommorow.


End file.
